Back Together
by thatchic
Summary: We all know season 8 happened. So here is the first episode of season 9 all about Jackie and Hyde. This is to fix the mess the writers made.


**That 70's Show - 901 ****Back Together**

JACKIE'S BEDROOM

(Jackie and Donna are sitting on Jackie's bed.)

Jackie: Oh Donna. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't do it with Fez. It feels even weird kissing him.

Donna: Wait, I thought we agreed that Fez was perfect for you.

Jackie: Yeah we did, but.. Oh I don't know. Maybe I should just try to do it with him. Tonight. Eugh it still doesn't sound good (Jackie looks awkward).

Donna: Well, maybe you shouldn't rush into things. I mean you've only been dating for about a month or so.

Jackie: I know Donna, but with Steven..

Donna interrupts: Steven?!?! Oh Jackie don't tell me you're still in love with Hyde? (Donna starts to laugh a little)

Jackie: NO! You know what? Never mind. I can't talk to you. You're crazy.

(Jackie walks off)

FORMAN'S BASEMENT

(Hyde is sitting in his chair watching television while Fez is sitting on the couch looking a bit uncomfortable. Hyde is trying to ignore him.)

Hyde: Please don't tell me you want to talk about something.

Fez: No but..

Hyde interrupts: Good.

Fez: I only wanted to ask something about you and Jackie.

Hyde: I thought you didn't want to talk. I'm not gonna talk about you and Jackie man.

(Fez looks hurt)

Hyde: Fine what's wrong?

Fez: When you and Jackie.. I mean.. When you two ehm.. How soon did you two.. (Fez thinks for a while to find a way to say what's on his chest) I think Jackie doesn't want to have sex with me.

(Hyde just stares at Fez and suddenly bursts out laughing)

Hyde: JACKIE doesn't want to have sex with you? Why not man I thought she was pretty easy doing it with everybody.

Fez insulted: Ok so you don't want to take me seriously? That fine. I'm going now. Good day.

Hyde serious: But Fez..

Fez: I said good day!

(Fez walks off)

JACKIE AND FEZ'S APARTMENT

(Jackie is sitting on the couch waiting for Fez, when he suddenly comes in.)

Jackie: FEZ! I've been waiting for you.

(She walks over to him and starts to kiss him. They move to the bedroom and start making out on his bed.)

Fez: Oh Jackie (continues kissing her in her neck)

Jackie (looks very dreamy): Yes! Oh that feels so good Steven!

(They both stop realising what she just said. Fez stands up and Jackie sits on the bed.)

Fez: Steven huh? We're you imagining that I was Hyde?!?!

Jackie: No. Yes. Oh I don't know (Jackie starts to cry). I'm so sorry Fez. Please forgive me.

Fez: I knew you we're still in love with him. Why did you try it with me anyway….?

Jackie just looks at him not able to say anything.

Fez: Tell me I need to know!

Jackie: Fez you're the perfect boyfriend. For once I wanted somebody who cares so much for me and someone who wasn't able to hurt me as much Steven did. This is all my fault. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. (Runs off crying really hard).

FORMAN'S BASEMENT - 7:00AM

(Jackie is sleeping on the couch. While she's sleeping she makes small noises. Hyde hears it and get's out his bed to check where the noises come from. He walks in and sees Jackie sleeping on the couch)

Hyde: JACKIE! What the hell are you doing here!

Jackie very sleepy: huh? (She realises where she is) Oh I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay in the apartment. Fez and I.. had a fight. This is the only place I could think of to get some sleep. I'm going now. Bye.

(She stands up avoids looking at him and walks to the door)

Hyde: Jackie wait. Don't go. What's wrong?

Jackie yells at him: I tried it with Fez, but I can't do it. All I can think of is you OK! Are you happy now Steven?!

(Hyde just stands there staring at her, walks up to her and starts kissing her very VERY passionately. Jackie kisses him back. Hyde lifts her up and carries her to his bed.)

HYDE'S BEDROOM

Hyde felt a very intense feeling holding Jackie. He missed her so much. He laid her down on his bed.

Hyde: Are you sure you want this Jackie?

Jackie: Yes. Steven. Just don't stop.

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She lifted her arms so that he could take of her dress.

After he took it off he tried so hard to breath normally again, but her beauty just took his breath away. Jackie turned him on so much that he was afraid to touch her. Afraid to lose his self control.

As soon as she touched him did lose it though. She took off his clothes and he couldn't wait to touch her back. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own. His fingers touch her very tender and Jackie moaned while he kissed her everywhere. They both were in total ecstasy rediscovering eachothers bodies. It didn't last long till they both reached their climax over and over again.

DAYTIME

(Jackie and Hyde are in his bed when they wake up and remember the amazing night they had together)

Hyde: Good morning.

Jackie: Good morning. (They just lie in bed staring at eachother)

Hyde: So ehm now what?

Jackie: I don't know.

Hyde: Are we back together?

Jackie: Do you want to be with me Steven?

Hyde: I missed you.

Jackie: I missed you too.

(They start kissing again.)

Jackie: Wait Steven we still need to talk. You haven't answered my question. Do you want to be with me? Do you love me?

Hyde: Jackie, I'm not the type of guy who talks about his feelings you know that.

Jackie: And that's exactly the reason why we broke up.

Hyde: No the reason we broke up was that you kept pushing me into marriage and you knew I wasn't ready.

Jackie: The only reason that I did that was because I didn't know how you felt about me and I still don't know!

Hyde: Why is this so important for you? Can't we just be together and not talk about our feelings?

Jackie: No! If you can't express your feelings about me, we'll never work out.

(Hyde stares as Jackie)

Hyde: Jackie… I… Yes I love you ok. You're the love of my life and I felt horrible without you and YES I do want to be with you more than anything else in the world.

Jackie: Oh Steven. I love you too. (whispers)Thank you.

FORMAN'S BASEMENT

(Jackie and Hyde are making out on the couch when Donna and Eric walk in and catches them)

Eric: Oh no, not again! What is wrong with you two?!?

Donna: What the hell? Jackie?!?

Jackie very cheerful: Steven and I are back together!

(Jackie and Hyde only have eyes for eachother)

Donna: How the hell could this happen? AGAIN? How can you cheat on Fez like this?

Eric shocked: FEZ! First Kelso now Fez.

Hyde: Calm down man. Jackie and Fez broke up. They weren't really together in the first place.

Jackie: Fez and I just didn't work out. Steven is the only man for me.

Hyde: I sure am.

(Hyde and Jackie start to make out again. Eric and Donna look eachother and walk out the basement)

JACKIE AND FEZ'S APARTMENT

(Jackie walks in while Fez just enters the living room.)

Fez very insulted: Hello Jackie.

Jackie: Hi Fez. Look we need to talk. Hyde and I are back together.

Fez tries to ignore her at first but reacts anyway: ……Oh I knew we were too good to be true.

Jackie: I'm so sorry Fez. It's all my fault. I mislead you and I'm really sorry.

Fez: …Ai I can't stay mad at you. I knew you we're in love with Hyde anyway, but I wanted to do it with Jackie Burkhart.

Jackie laughs: Oh Fez. Are we good again?

Fez: I think so( and they hug.) So Jackie. Will you have sex with me now?

Jackie: FEZ!


End file.
